


"Oh Hell, To Choose Love By Another's Eyes!"

by fantasize



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, HeeTeuk, M/M, Soulmate AU, TeukChul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasize/pseuds/fantasize
Summary: Jungsoo has always hated the idea of soulmates, being only able to see in monochrome for all his life. All until one fateful man steps into his office.





	"Oh Hell, To Choose Love By Another's Eyes!"

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh hell, to choose love by another's eyes!"  
> \- Hermia, Line 140, Act 1 Scene 1 (Midsummer Night's Dream)

Jungsoo looked up from his stash of papers, some crinkled at the edges. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “How wonderful,” He muttered sarcastically, dropping his pen and watching it hit the desk with a clang. It rolled off the edge from the force, but Jungsoo didn’t feel like picking it up.

 

His phone buzzed, screen lighting up. He peeked reluctantly, groaning at the notification. 

 

[ 1 text from Mom ]

→ When are you coming home? We have to choose your wife. I have pictures for you!

 

He decided to ignore it, tossing his phone onto the pile of papers. They went flying everywhere, but he didn’t mind. This was his office anyways. His one place to let go and be free. 

 

Jungsoo never believed in soulmates. He always tuned out the stories his grandma would tell him about a red string, or seeing the world in black and white until you meet them, or having writing transferable on one’s skin. It all sounded like a fairytale, one that he didn’t want to admit was true.

 

He loved drowning himself in his work. It made him feel less lonely and and occupied his mind. Not often, but sometimes he would grab a cigarette and puff out the toxic air in his backyard. His mother would always snatch it away from him, and Jungsoo was convinced that that was the sole reason he wasn’t addicted to such harmful substances.

 

The thing was, Jungsoo didn’t have a mark on a part of his body. He also never felt a tug on his pinky. He had to be granted with the worst one; the vision. 

 

His world was painted in monochrome. His world had been different due to this. It hindered his abilities in school, he was bullied and teased. Jungsoo thought about his poor luck all the time. He glanced at the poster on the wall adjacent to him.

 

The most common type of soulmates were the ones binded by the string. 50% of the population was ‘stringed’. It was harmless, didn’t affect your life at all, and made who your soulmate was apparent. The second type were the ones bonded by skin. They often had a mark that correlated to what the first thing their soulmate was going to say to them. They could also converse through writing on their arm. This wasn’t as great as the red string, but it was bearable. 40% of the population was mated like this.

 

The last 10% was the monochrome to color lovers. Jungsoo hated being punished like this. The chances of finding your soulmate was lowered, your life was stripped away from you, childhood tainted only with dull memories.

 

At the ripe age of twenty-seven, Jungsoo now didn’t care about seeing the world in color. He was just going to be forced to marry some woman and he was going to have to live with it. He secretly hoped that his soulmate would be a woman, because his love for the same gender had already gotten him into trouble with his family’s ‘rules’.

 

Jungsoo raised his legs up onto the table, fixing his turtleneck sweater so that it wasn’t choking him. His hair was messy, suit was crinkled, and his glasses were sliding off the bridge of his nose. Jungsoo laid his head against the back of his rolling chair, shutting his eyes.

 

The sound of a feeble knock startled him. “Can I come in?” The voice of his assistant, Lee Hyukjae, came from the other side. Jungsoo let out a sigh. “Yeah,” He answered weakly, ruffling his hair. 

 

Shit.

 

Jungsoo was expecting the face of his nerdy assistant, someone he had gotten used to. Instead he was greeted with someone he had never seen before. The thing that alarmed him the most was that;

 

He could tell his eyes were a shade of chocolate brown.

 

The world burst into color as soon as he set his eyes upon the man’s beautiful face. He could almost hear trumpets blare, his heart pounding out of his chest. It felt like almost like every cheesy movie scene ever, clouds floating around and the wind blowing in his hair. Jungsoo gulped, watching as the other man’s eyes widened. 

 

“Aw, fuck!” Jungsoo exclaimed outloud, looking around and in awe of how different everything looked. His eyes couldn’t stop going back to the other man’s features, examining how beautiful his peach skin glinted under the white light. The red suit he was wearing was vibrant and exhilarated his brain.

 

Jungsoo stood up immediately, coughing awkwardly. “This is Kim Heechul. He’s new here in the Finances and Design Department.” Hyukjae said, confused as to why the tension had risen. Jungsoo felt his face turn crimson. He needed a drink after this.

 

“I… I look forward to working with you?” Heechul’s statement ended up turning out as a question, his gaze flickering with shock and shame. Jungsoo could tell that his world had transformed as well.

 

“Same, man.” He replied back, voice caught in his throat. He didn't realize how unprofessional and unlike himself he sounded in his attempt to form a coherent sentence. Hyukjae eyed his boss suspiciously.

 

“I’m Park Jungsoo, the CEO. You’ll see me around often. If you have any concerns, you can meet me here. My door’s always open.” He restated, proud of how professional he managed to sound in front of the person made for him. Heechul nodded slowly, eyes not leaving his face.

 

“Oh yes! Side note. Our Boss sees in monochrome, so don’t expect him to know the color scheme of anything. You have to explain in detail, so he can fully understand.” Hyukjae added, and Jungsoo froze. 

 

Heechul bit his lip (which sent Jungsoo’s heart flying) and made a quiet noise of accordance. Jungsoo knew that he knew that they had indeed, very much, and in fact had met their soulmates.

 

“Okay, I’ll take you to the computer lab next. See you, Boss!”

 

Jungsoo couldn’t even form a reply, as he watched Heechul and Hyukjae walk out of his office. The beautiful man stopped outside the door to sneak one more glance at Jungsoo, winking before turning around. Jungsoo gasped, landing on his chair with a thud.

 

“Shit, shit, shit!” He growled, kicking the side of his desk. His portfolio (which he just noticed was tainted brown due to how old it was) went flying off, papers in the air. He saw Heechul’s application mid air, and a smirk was brought to his lips.

 

He thought about his mother, who was waiting at home with a bunch of pictures of lovely ladies that he would never marry. The one for him was someone completely different. He grabbed Heechul’s application paper, reading the words written on it. 

 

“Oh, to choose love by another’s eyes! God, why did you do this to me! Mom won’t like the sound of this...”

 

He stared at Heechul’s smile for longer, the butterflies in his stomach erasing all the worries he had. “Maybe this soulmate thing isn’t bullshit after all.”


End file.
